Coming Home
by BarnumOnTheBrain
Summary: Celeborn comes home after spending weeks on the boarders to find his wife in a somewhat compromising position, and instead of letting her finish what she is doing herself, he helps her out. Shamelessly pure smut. That's it, that is literally all it is. I just love these two. One-shot.


Celeborn walked slowly to his and Galadriel's rooms, the smell of the night's air still on his robes, in his hair. He had been inspecting the boarders for two months and had arrived back home a night early to the wife he adored. His stomach was in knots as he approached the door to their rooms in hot excitement, thrilled to be with her once more. His plan was set – he would slip into their bedchamber as she slept, and wake her in the best way he knew how.

Silently, he pushed open the door to the antechamber, nodding to the guards either side of the doorway in an indication that they were dismissed for the night and they shared a knowing smile, departing with a bow. His heart was pounding in anticipation as he walked quietly though the antechamber to where the door to the bedchamber stood slightly ajar. He peeked his head through the crack, expecting to see his beloved wife asleep on the pillows.

What he did find brought an almost silent gasp of surprise to his lips and lurch to his stomach.

Laid out on the bed, her eyes closed and mouth hanging open, lay Galadriel, very much awake. There was a look of bliss on her face as her naked body moved slowly from side to side. One hand was teasing and pinching a bronze nipple while the other moved in a steady rhythm between her legs. Her short breath was audible and Celeborn watched in fascination as her teeth dug into her bottom lip, her back beginning to arch.

Watching her in such a state of bliss shot heat straight to his core, and he didn't know where to keep his eyes - her face was relaxed and beautiful, her pretty breasts taught and inviting, and the fingers between her legs were glistening with her juices. The erotic sight of her head being thrown back into the pillows in delight caused his hand to move slowly to the lacings of his breeches and his breath began to match hers. As she slipped two fingers inside of her, he rubbed his crotch slowly, his member starting to harden. By the shores of Valinor, his wife was beautiful.

Small moans started escaping her lips as her hand moved faster now, her pinches harder and her forehead creased.

"Mm, Celeborn," she moaned quietly, and from the shadows, Celeborn thought he was going to come from only a few rubs of his calloused hand at her most delightful sigh of his name. With a grunt, he clenched his jaw and withdrew his fingers, pressing his hand hard against his forehead for a moment in frustration – but he knew the wait would make it sweeter.

With light steps he crept into the room, pushing the door closed silently behind him and made his way slowly over towards the bed. Her eyes were still shut and she groaned his name again and his breath caught in his throat. His heart swelled and stomach fluttered as he realised that even when he was away from her, it was only him about whom she thought in such moments. He hadn't felt such happiness in a long time – nor such sudden desire.

His breath was a little heavier and she suddenly opened her eyes, her head flying up as she looked around frantically to see who had found her in such a compromising position.

"Shh, meleth," he murmured quietly, a smile playing about his lips. Her head fell back onto the pillows and a smile crossed her lips as she realised who it was and she reached for his hand.

"You're early," she managed to say as she quickly guided his strong fingers to the spot between her legs, replacing her hand with his and let her eyes roll back in pleasure as he picked up her steady rhythm. Before he had come in, she had been eager to get it over with, to find some satisfaction and fall asleep. Now, her husband joined her, and she let herself relax. To come so easily would be too much of a tease for Celeborn.

"I thought I'd surprise you," he whispered, his hand still moving and he watched her face carefully, smiling as he saw her pleasure written all over it.

"Mmmm."

Celeborn chuckled and leaned in slowly to kiss her parted lips. She responded hungrily, her hands flying to his hair and holding him there as she explored his mouth with her pliant tongue, wanting to taste him, to feel him. Galadriel let out a whimper and pulled his lower lip between hers, sucking gently.

"So eager," he murmured, pulling back and looking into her eyes, half-closed with hazy desire. Her head moved up to meet his again but he moved away, his fingers still gently playing with her between her thighs. "So beautiful."

He kissed a trail down the slope of her throat and his tongue dragged a line from her collarbone to her breast. He tasted the soft saltiness there and she moaned as he licked around the edge of her nipple. A smile played about his lips as he heard Galadriel's protest and after a moment of sweet teasing he took it completely into his mouth. The sound of her moan filled their echoing chamber and his cock twitched at the erotic sound. He hummed slightly for her delight as his fingers found its twin. Her stomach muscles tensed and he could feel her almost reach her peak – as she took in a sharp breath he withdrew his fingers from between her legs and she cried out in frustration.

"Celeborn!"

He glanced up at her in amusement as he sucked at her nipple and she looked at him angrily, but the feeling quickly dissipated when he nipped her with his teeth and she gasped, her eyes closing again.

Placing his hands on her hips, he moved to sit between her ankles and leaned forwards with a smile. When she felt his tongue between her folds, Galadriel's eyes flew open and she whimpered as he caught her nub between his lips. She moaned quietly at every breath and fought to keep still, transfixed by the sight of Celeborn's head between her thighs. She knew he must be rock hard by now, and this teasing didn't usually last long, but perhaps it was because they had been apart for so long and he knew how she ached for his touch everywhere, but he was taking his time.

With one hand still holding her hip to stop her from bucking upwards, the other drew a trail to below his mouth and he slipped one, two, fingers inside of her. If it hadn't been for his strong hand holding her down, Galadriel would have arched in sheer delight. Instead, she threw her head back as the overwhelming pleasure coursed through her body. His fingers gently scissored and stroked inside of her as his tongue, oh his tongue! licked over and around her bundle of nerves again and again.

Her fingers wound into his silver hair that cascaded over her legs and she pulled him up to look at her. "Eru, Celeborn, take me. Just take me."

Celeborn needed no more than that. His bulging erection was straining painfully and there was a glistening moistness at his head that had formed as he had paid such close attention to his wife. He unlaced his breeches once more and hooked one of her legs up on his shoulder. Without even bothering to undress or even kick off his boots, he pushed up inside of her wholly. Galadriel cried out his name, the word broken between two thrusts and she all but tore away his tunic and undershirts. As their pace slowly sped up she pulled down his head for a open-mouthed kiss, tasting herself on him and holding him tight against her.

"Faster," she panted as she ran her fingers all over his chest and tight stomach. "I've missed y-you!"

"Galadriel," he groaned into her shoulder as he obliged, licking up the side of her ear and pressing his cheek against hers. He pounded into her again and again, and she arched towards him as he brushed the spot within her that unhinged her entirely, and it took only minutes for her to come.

"Celeborn!" she cried out loudly as she crashed around him, sparks popping before her eyes and her whole body shuddered as pleasure coursed through her. He pushed hard into her once, twice more and collapsed onto her as all strength in his body was overpowered by pleasure.

After a peaceful moment of completion, Galadriel slowly unhooked her leg from his shoulder and smiled at the feeling of him laze against her. Her fingers found their way once more into his silver hair and she began stroking slowly, not really paying attention to anything. She soon fell asleep with a murmur of his name one last time and he moved off her, throwing his shirts to the side and barely having the energy left to kick off his boots. Once left in nothing more than his half-open trousers, Celeborn laid down next to his wife in his natural place by her side and reached for the covers of their bed. Placing a tender kiss to her temple, he rested his arm over her and pulled her gently into his embrace. He fell into sleep with her in his arms, just as it was supposed to be, feeling that all was right with the world once more.


End file.
